


Flights of Fancey

by gay_romcoms_are_all_i_want



Category: House
Genre: Fluff, I love Hilson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_romcoms_are_all_i_want/pseuds/gay_romcoms_are_all_i_want
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House contemplates his feelings for Wilson whilst cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flights of Fancey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first fanfic ever, so don't expect much. Of course, House is not mine, nor any of the characters. I hope you like it!!!

  
Of all the things they've done over the years this had to be the least embarrassing. Yet every single time House gets this _feeling_ in his chest, like his heart is slowing down or something. The first time he thought he was dying. Of course that was ridiculous he had no other symptoms and just one cause. Wilson.

  
Wilson and House were cuddling, as best friends who are totally confident in their masculinity and sexualities often do, and of course the bastard has the audacity to fall asleep every damn time.

  
There's something, in the way that he pulls himself closer to House, the way he slides his feet against one another accidentally and ever so slightly brushing Houses own. Something in the way he sighs and nuzzles his god damn pretty face in to Houses chest that makes his traitorous heart clench. Something that makes him wish that Wilson never wakes up. That they can just lie this way forever. (This is the point in which he usually tells his gushy romantic side to shut the fuck up and suck some metaphorical dick.) But this time, with everything that happened with Stacey, again, he entertains the idea that when Wilson wakes up, instead of groggy complaints and sarcasm, there'll be more nuzzling and sighing and maybe some light kissing. And if House is really honest with himself, that's all he's ever really wanted. Sure, he loved Stacey, but he loves Wilson. He always has, and probably always will. Wilson is the only person that would put up with him. Who has, willingly, for so long. Wilson was wrong, House doesn't want to be miserable, House wants him. House wishes that instead of those nurses, that he was the one that ruined Wilsons marriages. His fantasy gets the best of him and he whispers, "I love you" and brushes a lock of hair from Wilson's face. Fucking bastard has to wake up just then too. House thinks of all the lies he could get away with telling, Wilson would know, but he'd let House get away with it. Instead Wilson just smiles lightly and leans into his touch. His eyes flutter shut and he says, "Took you long enough you prick, I expect good morning kisses", he mumbles the last bit as he's falling back to sleep, "all the shit that I have to deal with...". House thinks that he's died, then he realises he hasn't. Then he thinks that this is just some cruel joke Wilson is playing. Then he realises it isn't. He whispers what he'd never say if he thought that Wilson was still awake, "I'll give you morning kisses when you get a divorce." Still somewhat awake, Wilson says "Filed for 'em yesterday when you were in the shower. The papers."

  
'Oh?,' House thinks. Wilson knew, he knew the whole time, and House thought that he was getting good at hiding it. House pulls Wilson closer and whispers, falling asleep a little himself, "You sneaky son of a bitch, you knew the whole time."  
Wilson groans sleepily and replies "Everyone knows, House. Your not exactly subtle with your 'Wilsons mine and you can't have him' routine. Don't forget my morning kisses or I'm never cuddling again. For now, shut up and let me sleep."  
With that they fall asleep and upon waking good morning kisses are bestowed upon Wilson as ordered.


End file.
